Question: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ \dfrac{6}{5} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{5}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{6}{5} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = \dfrac{6}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{6}{5} \div \dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{6 \times 8}{5 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{6}{5} \div \dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{48}{25} $